Luther
"You shouldn't have done that. You can't put Alice in danger. Go now, before they come back!" - Luther, after being saved by Kara in Crossroads. Luther is a TR400 android in Detroit: Become Human. He is owned by Zlatko and is his servant. Biography Pre-game Luther is an TR400 model android, designed as a strong laborer. Luther doesn't remember much about his time before coming to his current owner Zlatko Andronikov. Like other androids that were unlucky enough to find themselves in Zlatko's workshop, Luther was modified to serve as a personal assistant, security and 'muscle' for Zlatko's operation, obeying and serving him ruthlessly. Zlatko In 2038, he meets Kara and Alice, an android and a little girl lured in by Zlatko. Initially obeying his owner, he betrays Zlatko and saves Kara and Alice from being killed after a change of heart caused by seeing Kara fight to protect and rescue Alice. He disobeys Zlatko and embarks on the life of a deviant, choosing to spend his newfound freedom protecting his friends on their journey. The Pirates' Cove Commandeering Zlatko's car, the trio make their way through a snowstorm before the car breaks down. Requiring shelter for Alice due to the blistering cold, they come upon an abandoned amusement park called Pirates' Cove, where they take up residence in a boarded-up store, which Luther assists in gaining entry. After Kara, tucks in Alice and tells her a bedtime story, she has a talk with Luther, who asks if she has noticed anything about Alice. Suddenly, the store is stormed by a horde of Jerrys. If Kara chooses to protect Alice, Luther goes for the gun in their bag. To their relief, the Jerrys are not hostile, merely curious about their new visitors and checking to make sure it is not humans that will harm the Jerrys. Upon seeing Alice, the Jerrys are excited to see their first little girl to entertain in a long time and thus invite her to a ride on the carousel. Midnight Train Luther, Kara, Alice arrive at Rose's Farm. They are here to see Rose, a human woman who has been helping deviant androids escape Detroit to Canada. After Kara talks to Rose and the group settles in the house, Rose leaves the house for a bit. A police officer arrives at the house to ask if there are any androids in the house and insists on entering the house. Luther can be caught if the pantry curtain is open and the officer will decide to look and when Luther approaches him, the officer will shoot him. In another choice, if the officer checks the other room where other deviants are hiding, Luther will attack the cop and die in the process. If Kara is able to hide everything, answer the cops questions, and intervene when Adam has difficulties with answering the cop, the officer will leave. Rose then comes back and tells everyone that they need to go. Crossroads Battle for Detroit During the Battle for Detroit, Luther can either be captured by the army (If Saved in Crossroads) or dead, depending on your choices. He may have the following outcomes: *Not saved by Kara when being caught by U.S. Army - Executed along with a Jerry *Saved by Kara when being caught by U.S. Army: **Kara and Alice are caught by patrolling guards - Sent to Recall Center N. 5 along with the duo ***'Died protecting Kara and Alice' ***'Escaped recalling center to the landfill' - Kara, Alice, both or neither of them may also escape with him **Being caught again by patrolling soldiers - died shooting military to protect Kara and Alice **Trying to reach Canada by boat - Killed by coastguard with automatic guns, or died of unknown cause after he plunged from the boat along with Kara and Alice **'Executed by soldiers in Bus Terminal when Todd Williams alert them the trio are androids' **Trying to reach Canada by border station, after traveling by bus: ***'Revealing his android nature, pretending to threaten Alice and die distracting the border guards' ***'Died with Kara and Alice by choosing not to sacrificing anyone' - if Markus or North lead a violent revolution ***'Passed the border to Canada with Alice' - Kara may or may not pass the border, depending on whether Kara sacrifices herself Possible Deaths Luther dying will remove relevant choices in future sections of the chapter and later chapter(s). He plays a major role in protecting Kara and Alice from being killed, but Luther being a distraction usually results in his death. Midnight Train * Police Officer 0617 (Determinant) If the police officer discovers deviants in Rose's farm, Luther will sacrifice himself to protect Kara, Alice, and the other androids."Midnight Train" Crossroads * U.S.Army soldier (Determinant) When Kara and Alice are escaping from U.S. Army towards exit of Jericho the freighter, if they play dead but Kara attempts to defend Alice when the soldiers close up to examine, Luther will run in and knock out the soldiers not without taking a shot from a rifle, then shortly dies.Jericho Attack: Luther Dies * Unknown cause in Jericho (Determinant) Luther is shot by a soldier during the escape and urges Kara to ditch him. If Kara ditches him, he is not seen again, however, his death is not confirmed. Possibly causes of his death are bleeding of Thirium 310, further shots from soldiers (not shown in-game) and being drowned along with Jericho. Battle for Detroit * Patrolling soldiers (Determinant) When Kara sneaks through Detroit to reach the bus terminal. She may spot Luther and Jerry being held at gunpoint on the way. If she hurries to the station, Luther and Jerry will be executed by a soldier. * Recall Center soldiers (Determinant) Luther can be asked to act as a distraction so Kara can move over to reach Alice. * Checkpoint soldiers (Determinant) When checkpoint guards let Luther, Kara and Alice pass but calls them back, Luther begins to panic and believes they are onto them. If Kara orders Luther to shoot he will die attacking the soldiers, leaving a chance for Kara and Alice to escape. * Bus Station soldiers (Determinant) If Todd Williams is alive, he will catch Kara and confront them, calling some soldiers to alert them that they are androids as revenge for leaving with his "daughter". If Kara does not persuade Todd to let go of them by appealing about his past, Todd will reveal the trio are androids and Luther will be executed along with Kara and Alice. * Border Station soldiers (Determinant) If Luther is asked by Kara as a sacrifice so she can pass the border to Canada with Alice, Luther will accept the request, pull out his gun and pretend to threaten Kara by killing Alice. He will be surrounded by soldiers and shot, and Alice apparently saved. Alternatively, if Kara chooses to sacrifice no one but Markus (or North) is leading a violent revolution, Border Guard 2677 will not be compassionate and alert the soldiers to secure the trio, shooting and killing all of them. * Coastguard or unknown cause of death on the boat If Luther goes to Canada by boat, when spotted by coastguards, Kara can decide how to elude them, but all choices lead to Luther's death. Most choices lead to Luther protecting Alice and Kara, with the exception of Surrender - The trio are all killed, or Plunge (Dive) - The trio succeed to prevent being shot, but Luther reveals he is near his end when he climbs back onto the boat. Appearance and Personality Luther is a black android with brown eyes and short curly black hair. Luther is one of the biggest and strongest androids in the story, towering over every android and human he meets and is capable of fantastic physical feats that far outdo the average strength of an android. He also has fast reflexes and can take away Zlatko's shotgun in surprise. However, he may show inadequate dexterity on several occasions, including unable to catch Kara when she escapes from Zlatko's pursuit. Before becoming deviant, Luther is obedient, although he shows remorse when Alice is taken away from Kara. However, he can become very mentally unstable when witnessing a child protecting his or her parent. After becoming deviant, Luther remains quiet but shows care and understanding to both Kara and Alice. He accepts his mistakes, tries to focus on the future whenever possible, and tries to encourage the duo. He would also sacrifice himself to ensure the survival of the latter, or take the job of protecting Alice should Kara choose to sacrifice herself. He vastly takes advice from Kara, to a degree of rarely objecting her. Although Luther is less seen in parenting, he puts effort into being a gentle father to Alice, and encourages Kara into accepting the true nature of Alice, telling her that does not deter what the duo desires. Luther shows exceptional care for Alice, calling her as the most special person that he has met in the world."Battle for Detroit" Although unmentioned, Luther very likely removes his LED after Zlatko's death to blend into outdoor environment, since American Androids Act disallows androids not to wear standard uniform, also Luther has become a deviant and he chooses never to wear a uniform again. Luther has removed his LED if he reaches security checkpoint, as this is essential to fool the patrolling police and U.S. Army. Chapters *Zlatko *The Pirates' Cove *Midnight Train *Crossroads *Battle for Detroit Behind the scenes *Luther is portrayed by Evan Parke, who provided his likeness, the voice acting and performance capture. **Luther's rendition of "Hold On" in the short film "Luther" was performed by Jua Amir Tutein, who did the singing and performance capture.Detroit: Become Human Out Tomorrow on PS4David Cage Reddit AMA **In dubbed versions Luther's voice was acted by: Thierry Desroses (French), Jin Yamanoi (Japanese), Radik Mukhametzyanov (Russian voice), Salvador Reyes (Latin American Spanish), Roberto Encinas (European Spanish). Notes * According to player choices, Luther may be the first android to notice that Alice is, in fact, an Android. * Luther can die a number of ways throughout the game. Most of them include him sacrificing himself for Kara and Alice. * Luther can be saved but not in all end-game branches. Crossing the Detroit River to get to Canada by boat is the only branch where he always dies. Gallery Images Luther PSN avatar 1.png|Luther's first PSN avatar. Luther PSN avatar 2.png|Luther's second PSN avatar. Luther Extras Gallery 2.png|Extras Gallery: "Luther". Luther Extras Gallery 3.png|Extras Gallery: "Luther" variation. Luther Extras Gallery 1.png|Extras Gallery: "Luther - Android". Kara, Alice and Luther, Battle for Detroit, at the bus terminal.png|Alice, Kara, and Luther at the bus terminal in Battle for Detroit. Kara, Alice and Luther, Battle for Detroit, crossing the river.png|Alice, Kara, and Luther attempt to cross the river in Battle for Detroit. Luther Character Artwork.jpg Pirates' Cove Character Concept art.jpg Videos Detroit- Become Human - Shorts- Hold On - PS4 References ru:Лютер Category:Characters Category:Androids Category:Males Category:Deviants